moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nok - cz.9
thumb|left ‒ Gallathen ‒ rzuciła Hentheng do wychodzącego gladiatora po udanej nocy. Odwrócił się w jej stronę gotów spełnić każde jej życzenie. ‒ Uważaj na siebie. Mroczny Eldar odpowiedział uśmiechem i grzecznie się ukłonił. Do niedawna bywał bity i poniżany, jak wszyscy niewolnicy tego miasta. Dopiero, gdy postawił się dozorcy i skręcił mu kark, został doceniony przez swoich panów. Dostał własny pokój i lepsze jedzenie. Raz na tydzień pozwolono mu nawet odwiedzać ich zamtuz. Walki na arenie wyniosły go pod sam szczyt hierarchii domu. Każda z kobiet rodziny Ykukeb chciała spędzać z nim noc, a on nie miał prawa odmówić. Nawet gdyby mógł, zapewne i tak nie przegapiłby żadnej z nadarzających się okazji. Wspólne orgie po całodziennych walkach były czymś, co stanowiło doskonały dodatek do jego wspaniałego życia. Minął duży salon, gdzie na ciemnej kanapie najmłodszy syn jego pana spędzał czas z własną siostrą. Gallathen wiele razy słyszał jak młodzi kochają się w swoim pokoju. Miał to w nosie, póki smarkacz nie spróbował go przegonić, kiedy mężczyzna postanowił się im poprzyglądać. Niewolnik od razu złamał mu pięścią nos i kopał, dopóki ten nie przeprosił. Potem pozostało tylko przekonać jego matkę, że wszystko zdarzyło się przez czysty przypadek. Szczeniak nie odważył się powiedzieć, że było inaczej. Gladiator minął prosty korytarz, który prowadził na płytę wewnętrznej platformy, która zaniosła go pod samą arenę. Czekał tam już na niego cały oddział niewolników gotowych do przebrania go w odpowiedni strój. Jego bogato zdobione, wielkie i wąskie ostrze spoczywało przed nim na wysokim stojaku. Patrzył na nie przez cały czas wyobrażając sobie kolejną walkę, w której pozbawia przeciwnika dwóch dłoni i pozwala błagać o litość. Nie miało znaczenia, że jej udzielenie było po prostu wbrew naturze Gallathena. Chodziło o to, by zobaczyć na twarzy nieszczęśnika wyraz pełnej rozpaczy i uległości. Sięgnął po swoją ulubioną broń wyszczerzając do niej zęby. Niewolnicy poruszyli się niespokojnie wiedząc co się szykuje. Mroczny Eldar obrócił się błyskawicznie trafiając jednego z nich przy nasadzie szyi. Ostrze przeleciało na drugą stronę przecinając nieszczęśnika po skosie. Trysnęła ciemna krew. Kawałki ciała upadły na posadzkę zalewając niewolników czerwoną posoką i wnętrznościami. ‒ Piętnasty rozpołowiony. Zanotuj Urtho ‒ powiedział beznamiętnie mężczyzna znów podziwiając misterne ostrze. Niewolnicy nie odważyli się poruszyć. Gdy gladiator rozejrzał się po nich zniecierpliwiony, jeden z nich odezwał się nieśmiało: ‒ W swej łaskawości panie, trafiłeś właśnie piśmiennego Urtho. Gallathen uniósł głowę, by przyjrzeć się przeciętemu ciału. ‒ Rzeczywiście. Mój błąd ‒ zauważył. Umiał się przyznawać do jego popełnienia. Kiedyś usłyszał, że to zaleta. Rozprostował długie ramiona i szybko nimi zakręcił rozgrzewając się przed walką. Wciągnął nosem powietrze pachnące świeżą krwią. Czuł jak działa na jego zmysły, jak zagrzewa do walki. ‒ Czy dom Bloodbone wybrał w końcu reprezentanta? ‒ spytał Eldar spinając u góry, długie ciemne włosy. ‒ Pani Hentheng kazała z radością przekazać, że przyjdzie ci dziś walczyć z zabójczynią twego brata ‒ powiedziała młoda niewolnica kłaniając się. Gallathen zesztywniał na dźwięk tych słów. „A więc stało się. Plugawa suka wreszcie spotka się z przeznaczeniem”. ‒ Jednooka reprezentantka domu Mochil. Nie należy do żadnego z kultów… ‒ Nok ‒ przerwał jej mężczyzna. Pogładził przerażoną niewolnicę po głowie. Wstrzyknął sobie porcję najlepszego narkotyku i skierował się w stronę wejścia na arenę. Zalało go jasne światło wydobywające się z wyrafinowanego sklepienia przypominającego szary kryształ. Dziwne, ciemne kształty przypominające cienie przesuwały się w nim tworząc niezwykłe zjawisko światła i mroku. Dookoła tłumy Mrocznych Eldarów kłębiły się na siedmiu poziomach widowni chcąc obejrzeć walkę swojego faworyta. Gladiator lubił popisywać się przed widownią swoim talentem do finezyjnego przelewania krwi, lecz dziś chodziło tylko o zwycięstwo. Na drugim końcu areny dostrzegł niepozorną postać ubraną w czarny, przylegający do ciała strój prezentujący jej ponętne ciało. Z przyjemnością zbruka je na oczach tysięcy widzów. Kobieta szła w jego stronę z opuszczonym ostrzem. Śnieżnobiały energetyczny miecz lśnił w jej dłoni kołysząc się lekko do rytmu jej nóg i bioder. Gallathen uniósł swoją broń i spokojnie ruszył do przodu ze skrywaną nienawiścią w oczach. Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie wymieniając spojrzenia. Eldarowi rozszerzyły się źrenice, a oddech przyspieszył. Żadne nie chciało ustąpić, a każde uważało, że ma słuszny powód, by zabić drugie. Mężczyzna dostrzegał w każdym jej ruchu zaprawioną wojowniczkę zdolną do walki z najtrudniejszymi przeciwnikami. To nie będzie prosta walka, ale inna nie sprawiłaby żadnej przyjemności. Nok powoli uniosła broń i zrobiła pierwszy krok w stronę przeciwnika. Mężczyzna skoczył wyprowadzając prosty cios z góry. Kobieta miała dość czasu na reakcję i spokojnie usunęła się przed ostrzem. Próbowała go dźgnąć w bok, jednak błyskawicznie uprzedził jej atak. Eldarka wykonała obrót i uderzyła z drugiej strony, następnie cięła z góry i z boku. Gallathen bez problemu parował każdy jej cios. Gdy uznał, że przyszła pora na kontrę, wykonał swój popisowy sztych, który po odbiciu przez rywala szybko wyprowadzał w cięcie. Zrobił to jednak za wolno i Nok z łatwością uniknęła trafienia. Spróbował z wymachem z obrotu szybciej i celniej. Jednak nawet wtedy kobiecie nie sprawiło trudności uskoczyć przed atakiem. Widzowie wydali jęk niezadowolenia. Co się z nim dzisiaj działo? Był za wolny. Czuł to z każdym ruchem. Nok niemal tańczyła przed nim odnajdując w jego nieudolnych atakach luki, w których mogła ranić go po rękach i nogach. Dla człowieka jego tempo było na pewno imponujące, jednak nie wystarczało w starciu z tą Eldarką. Czy pomylił pojemnik z narkotykiem? Sam je przecież znakował. Nie było mowy o pomyłce. Spróbował się skupić i walczyć najlepiej jak mógł. Zablokował uderzenie od góry i wymierzył potężnego kopniaka w nogę kobiety. Ta zdążyła uskoczyć, ale tylko odrobinę. Opadająca stopa w twardym bucie zahaczyła o jej odsłoniętą łydkę zrywając fragment skóry. Musiało ją to zaboleć, bo przestała na chwilę atakować oddając pole do walki swojemu przeciwnikowi. Gallathen uderzył na nią z całą siłą i przy pełnym skupieniu. Nie mógł teraz popełnić błędu. Z lewej, z góry… Ciosy spadały na Eldarkę jeden po drugim. Mężczyzna zaczynał się złościć, że za każdym razem zdążała parować jego uderzenia. Gdy tylko spoglądał na jej oblicze opanowywał go potężny gniew, który dodawał siły, ale męczył i sprowadzał błędy. Nok uderzyła nagle w odsłonięte kolano przecinając miękki staw pod rzepką. Widownia krzyknęła w zachwycie. Eldar wrzasnął z bólu, mimo to nie poddawał się. W furii nie docierało do niego, że teraz walczy na jednej nodze i stanowi łatwy cel do ataku dla przeciwniczki. Nie dawał rady blokować kolejnych ciosów, które były wymierzane szybko i celnie. Gdy został trafiony w bok, w końcu oprzytomniał, że kobieta manipulowała nim przez całą walkę podburzając psionicznie jego emocje. Jednak było już za późno na odwrócenie biegu wydarzeń. Nok trafiła go pod łokciem ucinając ramię tak jak jego bratu. Starał się opanować ból pozwalając, by naturalny gniew dał mu siłę na ostatnie słowa. ‒ Oszuści! Wszyscy Mochil i ich słudzy ‒ wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Czekał na finalny cios, ale dumna Eldarka patrzyła tylko na niego zimnym, lekko obojętnym spojrzeniem. ‒ Cieszysz się z mojego bólu? Mam cię błagać o litość? ‒ Przepraszam. Ta walka to nie było nic osobistego ‒ powiedziała Nok odwracając się. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Gallathenowi odjęło mowę. Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, ani jak zareagować. Patrzył w ślad za schodzącą z areny Eldarką. Nie zauważył nawet, gdy dwóch niewolników chwyciło go pod ramiona, by jak najszybciej zanieść do medyków. Eldar jęczał z bólu. Czas szoku minął i teraz odczuwał z całą mocą trzy groźne rany i kilkanaście mniejszych. Dwóch wychudzonych mężczyzn kręciło się dookoła niego starając się zachować go przy życiu. ‒ No zróbcie coś! Jeśli umrze każę was oskórować jego mieczem! ‒ krzyczała na lekarzy pani Hentheng okładając ich biczem. Na myśl o tym, że może stracić drugiego czołowego gladiatora i świetnego kochanka dostawała szału. ‒ Matko ‒ zwrócił się do niej Esyveth jej średni syn. ‒ Nie pomagasz im takimi groźbami. ‒ Może gdyby zaoferować im noc z tobą pracowaliby szybciej ‒ zaśmiał się najstarszy. Tylko on z całego rodzeństwa miał odwagę szydzić z matki. ‒ Zamknijcie się wszyscy! ‒ krzyknęła do nich odrywając się od bicia lekarzy. ‒ Oni potrzebują spokoju, jeśli mają skupić się na walce ‒ zauważył najmłodszy dyskretnie trzymając za rękę siostrę. Kobieta strzeliła go po twarzy, ale kazała wszystkim wyjść zostając sama z Gallethem i medykami. ‒ Moja pani ‒ zaczął pierwszy z nich. ‒ Rana zadana w bok twego faworyta nie da rady łatwo się zatamować. Jego przeciwniczka zadała cios niezwykle umiejętnie doprowadzają do wewnętrznego krwotoku. Moglibyśmy wydobyć stamtąd krew, ale wówczas mogłoby nie wytrzymać serce. ‒ Nie obchodzi mnie to! Macie go uratować i przywrócić sprawność w dłoni! ‒ krzyknęła kobieta. ‒ Moja pani. Rękę można mu łatwo naprawić, ale nic mu po niej jeśli nie przeżyje. ‒ To beznadziejny przypadek! ‒ zakrzyknął drugi z uśmiechem na ustach. ‒ Ta rana to istne dzieło. Jak jej nie załatasz to się wykrwawi, a jeśli zamkniesz, to też! ‒ skomentował zaczynając się śmiać. Przy wrzaskach zrozpaczonej kobiety i agonii Eldara dało to groteskowy efekt, który zdarzał się jednak dość często wśród społeczności tego miasta. Po pięciu minutach wszystko ucichło. Gallathen osłabł już na tyle, że nie był w stanie krzyczeć. Pani Hentheng odeszła zrozpaczona do swojej sypialni szukając pocieszenia w zamęczaniu głównego medyka na śmierć. Reszta rodziny powróciła do swych codziennych zabaw z wyjątkiem najmłodszego z braci. Ten powoli podszedł do konającego i spojrzał mu w oczy z nieukrywaną satysfakcją na twarzy. ‒ Wielki wojownik ‒ zwrócił się do niego z uśmiechem na ustach ‒ Reprezentant domy Ykukeb i najlepszy gladiator południa obok swego brata Lśniące Ostrze ‒ dodał kłaniając się ironicznie. ‒ Szkoda, że nie poznałeś mojej siostry w przebraniu niewolnicy ‒ powiedział zanurzając palce w jego ranie. Mężczyzna zadrżał starając się wytrzymać ból. ‒ Może rozpoznałbyś, że twój najlepszy środek został podmieniony na zwykły płyn. ‒ Oparł się łokciami na jego ramieniu i patrzył mu w oczy spijając z nich cierpienie niczym najsłodszy nektar. ‒ Wiedziałem, że nie odmówisz walki z zabójczynią twego brata, choć miałeś walczyć z Glantingiem z Bloodbone. Oglądałem jej walki i przewidziałem, że może darować ci życie. ‒ Eldar patrzył na chłopaka zachodzącymi mgłą oczami. Chciał wstać i rozszarpać go własnymi zębami, ale nie miał nawet siły, by obrócić głowy. ‒ Dlatego przekupiłem tego przemiłego medyka, który zwrócił uwagę na trudność twoich ran, które sam wcześniej pogłębił. Nic się nie bój. Uniknie kary, bo to nie on odpowiadał za twój przypadek. Otrzyma darmowe odwiedziny w naszym burdelu, którego ty więcej nie odwiedzisz. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Nok